


Desk Wreck

by fourtypercent



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourtypercent/pseuds/fourtypercent
Summary: The desk in the Kings office gets wrecked
Relationships: Titus Drautos | Glauca/Regis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Desk Wreck

**Author's Note:**

> Originally had this idea with my OTP, but I realized that ship will have very few passengers. 
> 
> I don't usually write angst, so that's a bit weak, many apologies... It's not an angsty fic, so OOCness I suppose?
> 
> No beta, I shall die gracefully with the rest. Expect grammar and spelling mistakes, anything too terrible let me know and I'll fix it up (if I'm not too lazy)

"You will fuck me, even if I protest for you to stop, you will not give up. Do you understand me?" Regis sat at his desk, Dratos sat on the other side, he wiggled. What hairbrained idea had the King come up with now?

"Majesty, your son's party will begin soon, shouldn't you get ready?" Dratos, the traitor, asked.

"I'm as ready as I ever will be." Regis stood from his desk, Dratos followed protocol and stood as well, Regis circled around the grand desk and placed both of his hands on his mighty shoulders. "You need to relax some, my good man."

"Regis, you're out of your mind."

"The best people are." He said as he pulled Dratos close and kissed him hard. 

They kissed in the office, and it felt as if someone turned the heat on. Regis felt a fine layer of sweat glaze his skin under all his Royal layers.

"Well? Shall we then?" 

Dratos knew the Royals were natural brats, a common trait passed down from Somnus, The Founder King. The Royals often threw caution to the wind and had their advisors clean the mess, and Dratos was sick of it. 

"Go and fuck yourself, Regis." Dratos said into his mouth, a fine line of saliva connected them together. 

Regis pulled away and frowned. Not to be out done, he bit back and pulled him closer, "Fuck me yourself, you coward."

Dratos reached for one of the King's many belts, "You'll regret that. I am no coward."

"Prove it. Prove to me that you're worthy of your title, Captain."

Dratos used his strength to pull the bratty king towards him, he stood at his full height and looked down upon his King. He pulled the main belt loose, he pulled it free from his trousers and threw it across the grand room. It fell into a loose heap near the door with a clatter, possibly breaking something, and it was quickly forgotten. He fumbled with the fasteners.

"Get these off, now." he demanded.

"No one speaks to me that way," Regis threatened. 

"You will be fucked, but I will not wreck your trousers."

"My ass then?" Regis inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Definitely."

Regis unfastened the fasteners and dropped trou, the knee support prevented them from falling completely on the floor. Dratos turned him roughly so he was facing his desk, he felt his rough hands on his hips. Dratos hooked his thumbs into his briefs and pushed them down.

"Lube?" Dratos huffed into Regis' ear.

"Got it here," he waved his hand and pulled a vial free from his Armiger. 

"Seriously?"

Regis looked back at him, "I'm a boy scout, always be prepared."

They chuckled then Regis felt a finger with a cool dollop of lube push at his tight puckered entrance. 

"Liar."

Regis smiled, "Can't always be prepared, I suppose."

Dratos quickly prepped him, two fingers brushed against his prostate where Regis moaned. 

"Rough?" Dratos asked.

"Always." Regis answered as he felt a calloused finger poke its way in and then he pushed the top half of Regis on his desk. His executive ball clicker was pushed to the floor where more than one ball was tangled with another.

"You're ready, you may want to hold onto something."

Dratos lubed up his fat length, he was a grower, not a shower. His stamina would be put to the test. He slowly entered the King. 

Regis huffed and told him to go slower, it was a bit too much all at once, but Dratos ignored his request and quickly bottomed out. Regis felt him twitch from within. 

They stayed still until both parties were accustomed, Dratos slowly moved and Regis moaned. He eventually picked up the pace and soon the room was filled with the sounds of Dratos breathing, Regis moaning and huffing out the occasional 'fuck', 'deeper', 'faster' or 'more's and skin slapping skin. 

"Is this all you have, Glaive?" 

"Fuck you," Dratos spat. He repositioned and moved faster. He pushed Regis down on the desktop and held him there, he used his strength to get him to stay, "Do not cum until I say you can, Majesty," He reached under the regal body under him and held his heavy cock. He noted that the King was also a grower, impressively thick at the base, also he was S shaped, something he could use to his advantage with the ladies, and some gentlemen. 

Regis looked back at Dratos, his face was flushed, a line of sweat was seen on his forehead, and he clinched his jaw. 

Regis reached for the far edges of the desk, he needed purchase, but all he did was clear more objects and important documents to the floor. His voice was raising, he knew he wouldn't last too much longer, but he knew the Captain had plenty of stamina to make him cum more than once. 

"Dratos, I can't… mmm... hold … fuck… much Ah! Much longer!"

Dratos reached forward and pushed his Royal head to the desk, the King's Crown scratched violently on the surface. From many years of wearing the diadem, Regis only ever had minor hiccups with it, never used Bahamut's replica horns to scratch the surface of his desk. Grand gouges left their mark on his wooden work surface, Dratos smiled in satisfaction as he saw his King wreck a family heirloom, whether it be the desk or the diadem, or both.

"Regisssss… I'm so close… Cum for me, my King" 

Under him, Regis pushed back on Dratos where his fat length hit him hard in his prostate sending him flying over the edge. His hole clinched and milked Dratos for everything he was worth. 

They stayed connected longer than what would be deemed normal, both willing their heart beat to regulate, and for them to deflate enough to tuck back in. 

"Dratos?"

"Hm?" Dratos pulled free of the King, he was fixing his own trousers. 

~Later at Noct's party~

"It just me, or does Dratos have a weird limp?" Gladiolus asked Ignis. 

"Now that you mention it, yes, he does." Ignis drank some coffee.

~Back in the King's office~

A housekeeper had her first non-training day and she was roped into cleaning the King's office. What a treat to be alone in this grand room by herself! Her friends and family would be so jealous of her.

She used her key set to unlock the door and saw what could only be described as mayhem. 

"Magisty?" she held a fluffy duster like a wimp with a sword and approached the desk slowly, "Are you in need of any assistance?" 

No answer. 

Of course not. The room was empty.

She fixed her eyes on the desk, great scratches ran across the fine wood surface, she ran her fingers across the grooves. She noticed that the carpet under her foot was squishy and the desk was smudged. 

She finally looked down and saw the mess. 

"What the hell?" She got closer and finally recognized the mess. 

"Fuck this shit, I'm out!"

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously Regis, clean your damn mess! You'll keep more staff if you do.
> 
> Thanks to the Max Homo Bunch for the character choices, I hope I did not let you down! 
> 
> (I only realize this now, Dratos is only mentioned here by his last name, never by his first!)


End file.
